Humans Are Weird
by Super Ko
Summary: It wasn't just being with one human. It was being with three and making it work that confused Karkat most about how they all ended up together. Dave, John, and Davesprite. The four of them more than friends. They worked. And begrudgingly he loved them all
1. Chapter 1

alrighty, giving fanfiction a try. I really love homestuck. Exploring the idea of a quad pairing between these guys. Rating M because I'm not sure how detailed I'll get but most likely sex later on. Here goes nothing

* * *

Karkat tried to sit comfortably between the awkward space that was John and Dave. His body was rigid as he was unused to the comforting warmth the two bodies radiated that was so similar to his own body temperature due to his blood color. John's arm was over his shoulders, and Dave had his wrapped around his midsection, the seeping warmth relaxed his tense muscles ever so slightly in an irritating coaxing manner to get him to relax. To the right of John sat Davesprite, his long tail encircling everyone loosely on the floor of the cold lab, his hand sneaking behind John's rump to entwine his fingers with Karkat's. Karkat sighed irritably and laid his head down on Dave's shoulder, the one he'd become accustomed to first, before this whole group thing, and succumbed to the peer pressure of the relaxed huddle. Human relationships sure were weird. Even with one person, let alone four fuckasses.

In the beginning, well three human years ago, it'd just been him and the Dave human, when the groups had first merged, finally meeting for the first time. Karkat regarded them with the same feelings he had for everyone else, a blind anger and bitter acceptance of the fact they'd be sharing living spaces for quite some time. Of course he'd made his presence known, ranting and shoving his thoughts among the united party and getting acquainted with everyone in the Karkat way. The Rose girl was very similar to Kanaya and they bonded quickly, regarding Karkat with the same indifferent interest and listening in their mysterious ways. Kanaya maintaining a solid accepting front and dealing with him like a parent, scolding only when necessary. Rose did the same but held up on the analytical end, breaking down his thought process until he felt his think pan would explode. But for the most part Rose was easy to adjust to. She was similar to Kanaya. He could put up with Kanaya. So therefore he could put up with Rose. Dave though was another fucking thing all together.

In the beginning it was a short lived time of just observing them at first, getting to know the humans. Strange fleshy pink things that he'd only seen on the screens until now. They weren't entirely unlike the trolls in appearance, just...pinker. Their strikingly light hair was almost blinding along with the brightly colored eyes that suggested adulthood, but in the end were just oddball human colors. Still the same age as the trolls, they'd said. Mostly Karkat grumbled and bitched and moaned about their dumb physique and customs, but grew used to it after a few weeks. They weren't too different he guessed.

For the most part they all got along ok. As much as trolls and humans could with their varying levels of emotions. Time went on and things settled into a vaguely normal routine. As much as an asteroid secluded group of genetically different losers could be. Things started changing though when Dave and Terezi became buddies. Karkat had his...thing for her. Whatever the fuck his feelings were for her about the quadrants. From as much as he could gather, it was a strange take on the human emotion called love. It made his blood pusher ache and there were so many things other than just pity going on in his body for her that he wasn't sure how to handle it. So he raged.

That was the only emotion he was used to was bitter rage. His crazy bantering and awkward screeching about how things were fucked up and not to his liking just drove him into a deeper hole concerning her. Dave was a fucking bastard and should leave her alone or at least share or something. Fuck if he knew. All that there was though was his very real, painfully sad ache to be with the girl troll and Dave motherfucking Strider was in the way. The stupid bastard claimed to only be friends and would just cool kid his way around Karkat with sick moves and lightning speed, leaving him flustered and spitting insults like no tomorrow. Everything Strider did made Karkat look stupid and childish in comparison, and that just frustrated him even more.

It wasn't as if he wanted to start a kismesis with the kid. A certain part of him had that reserved for his future self, if by some ectobiology shit he ever met the bastard there would be one hell of a quadrant explosion. No. Right now it was more just he hated Strider because she was so infatuated by him. Quadrant lust? He didn't know. But she was ignoring him and didn't have the same need for him like he had for her anymore. As much as he tried, nothing seemed to change other than everyone's interest and ability to put up with his pining. So, like her dying amusement, he started to let it go and watch behind the scene with a burning, empty hole inside of him. Whatever. As long as she was happy. That's just what he'd keep telling himself. Anything to nurse the ache.

It was quiet for awhile among the group as Karkat drifted from them. For the most part he hung with them all the same. The physical distance had not changed, but he became quieter, more drawn into himself. There really wasn't a lot to overly rage about when they all were just waiting to get to the new universe. That and after a long enough time of ignoring Terezi and Dave's annoying little buddy relationship he could feel the need for her dying off. It would be somewhat pleasant if it weren't for the fact that he realized he was really fucking lonely without anyone close to him. Gamzee had disappeared off to gog knows where and without the ache for Terezi, there was still an empty hole in him. He really just had no one and it hurt. As much as he didn't want to admit it with his troll pride, he was a lonely fucker.

What was strangest was that Dave approached him first. The one he really strongly fucking disliked the most right now had come to him first. And it wasn't to fuck with him for once.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what happened to the fire under your ass Karkat?" It was late one evening when he'd asked. Everyone has sort of wandered off at the time, off to sleep or just to be alone. For the most part everyone had settled into a midnight to mid morning sleep cycle to accommodate the humans nightly schedule and trolls daytime schedule. Dave had hung behind. Same as Karkat, both awkwardly hanging around the computer room, neither having a select place to be on that desolate asteroid. Karkat had been lazing around in an odd office like chair next to a broken computer, turning ever so slightly towards Dave, but for the most part ignoring him. Dave just stood in the middle of the room, hands placed cooly in his pockets and face holding his usually "I don't give a fuck" calmness.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Karkat replied somewhat haphazardly, not quite interested in fighting with the Strider and hoping to brood in peace. Dave cocked his eyebrow just the tiniest fraction of an inch, almost unnoticeable from where Karkat sat. Stupid fuckass wiggling eyebrows like he owned the concept of emotionless emotion. Karkat merely glared back at him, which wasn't much of a change in his already perpetually sour expression. But, it was hard to just act like he wasn't there. As much as he hated it, a Strider was pretty hard to simply ignore. The asshole's body language demanded attention and respect, despite the lanky, coolkid demeanor. Fuck Striders and their stupid personalities.

"You got really fucking mopey since Terezi threw you out like yesterdays shitty wet newspaper." Karkat blinked at the sharp words from such a quiet boy. He wouldn't dare show that Dave's words did sting, but at the same time he was over her so what did it matter. And since when did Dave take a sudden interest in him anyway? He rarely talked to Karkat unless he was doing something that involved everyone, but he had no problem spouting his stupid words rhymes and situational comparisons to bull shit going on around him. Dave either talked a lot or didn't. And mostly didn't talk to Karkat.

"I can mope if I fucking want Strider." Karkat barked back and dug his claws into the chair arms slightly. Prick. "And I am not fucking moping. I'm not doing anything out of my normal means, and it has nothing to do with her." What if he had calmed down a bit lately? So what. It's not like he'd admit it to that asshole anyway. If Dave kept it up then he would start yelling like his old self. Then there would be no fucking debate over whether he was moping or not.

"Yeah. Whatever dude." Dave's reply hinted the tiniest bit of annoyance but overall maintained his usual serene bluntness. "You're quiet as fuck anymore, and that's saying a lot coming from your train wreck of a mouth. Look I just wanted to say I didn't try and take her or anything. Terezi just does her own thing you know?" Dave shrugged his shoulders like he meant to say it more profoundly but this was the best he could offer. Karkat just glared.

"It's not even about that asshole." He replied and chewed at his lip, angrily taking his frustration out on dry skin tabs from previous fang scrapings. "You think you know it all, parading around in your stupid god tier robes like you own the place. Fuck you Strider, you don't know shit." He bitterly spat the last sentence and swiveled the chair around to face away from him, angrily staring at Dave's reflection in the broken screen of the computer. He watched Dave stand there quietly for a moment, assessing the situation at hand. Honestly, he looked mad. This was new to Karkat.

"You know, you're not the only one out of sorts here." Dave replied coldly and removed his hands from his pockets to cross his arms defensively. Now it was Karkat's turn to cock an eyebrow as he twisted the chair back around to view the unsettled man. Dave motherfucking Strider admitting to feelings. What a laugh.

"And what would you know, you pitiable moron?" Karkat replied icily. He didn't care anymore. "You aren't the one missing a moirail, who is off to gog fucking knows where. And you aren't sitting being a complete waste of fucking space excuse for a leader that no one gives a shit about anymore. Enlighten me fuckass." Karkat growled and practically shouted at the red clad knight of time nookstain standing before him. "What do you really know Dave?" He just didn't fucking care anymore and at this point was ready to spout his feelings onto anyone. Dave just happened to be the first that had stuck around long enough to hear it.

"You know I'm not fucking stupid. I actually get the idea of a moirail here. And guess what jackass, mine isn't here either." Karkat had never seen Dave angry before. It was a bit disturbing to be honest. His calm facade was down and bleach blonde eyebrows were furrowed in response over the blank reflection of the sunglasses over his eyes. There was a tiny vein in Dave's neck pounding blue to his frustration. If Karkat wasn't focused on his words he would have stopped for a moment to complain about the humans stupid blood system and strange colors, even though the red mimicked his own candy color.

"Are you referring to John?" Karkat asked back somewhat more quietly, but still just as pissed off in tone. There weren't exactly a lot of humans that were close to the Strider, as far as he could comprehend about the elusive blonde, so John was his best guess.

"No shit Sherlock." Dave spat back but his face had returned to a more calm expression. "Use that thing you call a think pan for two seconds and take a look at me. Yeah I'm king of the fucking cool kids, don't you fucking forget it, but there's actually more to me that just killer threads and sick beats. My best friend is out there and I still haven't been able to meet him, but the orange feathery asshole version of me has and is probably floating around all cool like, cause shit he is me, but can actually be with the one guy I kinda care most about in this dumb tar pit of a universe. He gets to do stuff with him that I don't. Be with someone I can't. Touch-"

Dave stopped. He'd actually been ranting. Karkat couldn't believe he'd actually lost his cool in front of him. And what made it stranger was Mr. Coolkid hadn't seemed like there'd been anything wrong. He had all his shit together. Why snap now. Dave clamped his mouth shut but it was too late. He went rigid and adjusted his glasses nervously but Karkat saw right through it. To 'touch' is not something commonly associated with the friend thing. There was clearly more to the pale human than what met his eye.

"You have flushed feelings for Egbert don't you?" Karkat questioned back and it took Dave a second to collect himself.

"I didn't say shit." He replied icily. Karkat finally hauled himself out of the swivel chair and took a step towards Dave pointing a finger.

"You started this Strider. Answer the fucking question. So help me, I'm not going to listen to your pathetic smartass mouth and not get my own answers too you bulgewad. No one talks that way about 'just friends'. And it's too late to take it back. So. Answer. The. Question." He hissed the response out at the blonde and just stood there, waiting. Dave held his passive face surprisingly well and they merely stared each other down for a moment, neither making the next move to talk, except that he had the Strider caught and the blonde knew it. Dave finally broke the silence.

"We don't do that flushed shit, but yeah. Whatever. I care about the breezy dork." Karkat awkwardly dropped his hands down to his own pockets and stuck his thumbs in. Dave remained stoney faced with arms crossed, but failed to hide the creeping blush on his pale cheeks.

"How do you even know if you've never met him?" Karkat asked back somewhat more softly but still frigidly towards Dave. To a point he knew John more than Dave. Hell he actually had seen the moron grow up before his eyes on the terminal in the lab. It was kind of hard to top that.

"Humans don't have to be in person to know what they like. We aren't trolls and are actually able to feel shit outside of your weird ass quadrants. You saw the dork fuckin grow up like the nerdiest weed on the planet from the computer screens and felt shit for him." Dave sighed angrily and Karkat watched his nimble fingers drum against the crooks of his arms. He was irritating Dave. It almost made him happy, knowing he was getting a rise out of him, but mostly just an odd pitiable ache for the guy sharing the same hole he was in. Lost fuckers in space without

"That's different." He replied back. "Besides John claimed he was not a homosexual. Which, by the way, is the dumbest fucking thing ever with your human relationships." Although Karkat did not harbor any black feelings towards the windy boy anymore, but he wouldn't deny that there wasn't still a flicker of attraction there. He'd watched John grow up and talked with him enough to establish a friendship. In a perpetually annoying sort of way, John was a flushable, funny little human. But fuck him if he would ever let Dave pick up on that.

"It's not that different dude." Dave snapped back. "Both of us were still seperated by monitors so yea." He flexed his fingers to emphasize the sentence, but his arms remained crossed. "Dude's the gayest little dork if I ever saw one. He just doesn't realize it. And it's a human thing. You guys don't reproduce like us so we kind of have a natural liking to the ladies." Dave shrugged his shoulders like 'that's the end of that ok, don't make a big deal out of it. Drop the issue. Fuck you Karkat' kind of way. They both remained silent for a moment. Karkat processed the information and wasn't sure what to say at first.

"Who else knows?" A reasonable question. What else could be said about the subject? Both had they blood pushers on their sleeves right now, and the most awkward part was out of the way, Karkat assumed. Dave shifted on his feet for a second, eying the chair next to Karkat. Or at least, Karkat thought he was with his looming sunglasses. Karkat turned slightly towards the other swivel chair and Dave took the hint, cooly sliding into it with one leg hanging lazily over the arm rest. Dave let one arm hang down off the side of the chair, and wrapped the other loosely around his midsection.

"Rose probably." Dave's words slid softly from his pale lips. It was obvious he was uncomfortable, and Karkat was dreading when Dave would return with questions to his own sorry state. But he supposed that he'd have to answer too if he was going to drill the blonde for answers.

"You've told no one else?" Karkat replied and picked with a thread on his shirt. It really wasn't so bad, sitting like this in casual conversation. It felt strange not to yell, but he'd gotten used to being quiet lately so whatever.

"No." came the quiet, husky reply from the other teen. "But Rose is all seeing and shit with her psycho babble bullshit. I bet she already has it figured out." Karkat nodded and watched as Dave used his grounded leg to swivel the chair back and forth. It was annoying but Karkat held his tongue. Like his ranting would stop the Strider from doing stupid things anyway. It'd probably just provoke him more.

"Well, for what its worth." Karkat said quietly, almost inaudibly in the silent room. He was not used to giving consolation. This was hard for him. "I'm sorry." He blushed and averted his eyes from the blonde, knitting his hands together and twiddling his thumbs. Dave tilted his head towards him and cocked an eyebrow. Karkat was unsure if it was ironic or not, and waited for the insult to his stupid comfort comment.

"Thanks." Dave said softly and Karkat let out a tiny breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Sorry to you to dude." He added in a completely, actually nice sort of way that wasn't ironic at all. For the first time since the groups had been together on that rock, they held a peaceful moment together and sat in silence for a bit. Karkat soaked in the comment and actually felt a bit better than he had in awhile. Still sad, but more on the same page as the blonde for the first time. Both sharing an ache that couldn't be healed anytime soon.


End file.
